


Gentle Shores

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Gentle Waters [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chapter 700 Rewrite, Children, F/M, Married Couple, fem!naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto comes home from the Kage conference to the love of her redheaded family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Shores

Naruto stood outside the door to her small house. It was still hard to believe, after all these years, that there was light peeking out from under the door. There were people waiting for her inside. People who loved her, wanted her,  _needed_ her. 

Like she did each night, she got giddy inside. She grasped the handle and opened the door.

* * *

Naruto, for all her eccentricities, was a kind and generous soul. That giving nature she possessed should have lead her to help her village, to stay there. Instead, when he opened the door to the roof, he found her standing there, leaning against the railing and looking up at the clear stars. 

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "I didn't expect to be here so soon. I just . . . I had to go."

He leant down beside her, looking at her through his shaggy red bangs. "What happened?"

* * *

He had let her talk the whole night. She told him all about Sakura and Sasuke, what it was like with the Uchiha brat back in the village and how he was planning to leave again soon. She told him about Tsunade looking to nominate Kakashi for the Hokage position and how Naruto had asked Kakashi to take it. She told him all about how the man had shied away from it, but took it at Naruto's insistence. 

"I want him to be the Hokage." She finished. He was watching the play of the rising sun in her hair. It looked almost as red as his did. "Kakashi will be a good one."

"And what about your dream?"

She eyed him for a moment before sighing. "I don't know what I want anymore. Everything is so messed up."

"You're welcome to stay with me until you figure it out."

She blinked at him before her smile came back, as true and bright as he rising sun. "I think I will. Thank you, Gaara."

* * *

Three weeks later, Kankurou came into Gaara's bedroom to find his younger brother and the blonde girl wrapped up in each other, sound asleep. Despite the fact that Gaara still didn't sleep much, he looked firmly within the clutches of deep sleep. Naruto was plastered against his side, their legs tangled with one of her arms tossed over his torso. One of his hands had its fingers tangled in her short hair. 

Kankurou motioned Temari over. She cocked an eyebrow, but came over. 

"They're adorable." She whispered.

"I think we should leave them."

"Yeah. I'll handle the paperwork for today. You dole out the missions."

"On it, sis."

* * *

Naruto had stayed with him for a week. She had kissed his cheek before leaving with a bright and rejuvenated smile. 

 _"It's so nice to be with someone who doesn't judge me."_ She had said.  _"You're an oasis in this desert. Next time I'm back this way, I'll make sure to stop and enjoy it a little more."_

* * *

The next time he seen her was nearly two years later. 

The Fourth Great Ninja War had left a massive gap in the time between the Chuunin Exams, so Konoha had volunteered to host it.

"Welcome to Konoha, Gaara-sama." Kakashi grinned as the Kazekage sat down next to him. It would never be less strange to have his best friend's sensei as the Hokage. 

"Thank you for hosting this, Kakashi-sama."

"Eh, I figured Naruto would like to have her second shot at Chuunin at home."

He perked up even though he hadn't meant to. "Naruto will be competing?"

Kakashi eyed him. "Yeah. I had a favour in mind to ask you, too."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would be her opponent. She's too powerful to face any of the other Genin. Really, if there was a loophole I could have found, I would have her as a Jounin already. Sadly, everyone put up a fuss about it and I couldn't find one."

"I would gladly fight her."

"Thanks, Gaara."

* * *

The fight ended with Naruto posed over him, kunai to his throat, her Sage coat fluttering back down around her as she released Kurama's power. She was panting, her short blonde hair, shaggy as it was, plastered to her skull. Slowly, Gaara smiled.

"A Genin beat up the Kazekage. What a story this will make."

All seriousness fled her face and she giggled, pulling back to help him up. Suddenly, the crowd erupted in a tidal wave of cheers and yells, startling the two shinobi on the field. 

"You think after most of these people seen me in the war, they wouldn't be this surprised by me." She murmured. 

"You'll always be surprising, Naruto. It's what makes you so amazing."

She beamed at him, throwing an arm over his shoulder as they walked off the field. Even after she had outed herself as a girl, she still kept all the same mannerisms. He liked to think that was the reason he liked her so much, but he also knew that it was far from.

* * *

"Hey, do you see Naruto anymore?"

Gaara looked up at Kankurou. "My understanding is that Kakashi has her running ANBU missions."

"Really? Naruto?"

"Yes."

"How long has it been."

Green eyes cast down once more, but his pen lay still in his fingers. "Five years."

* * *

"This just came for you. Messenger of the Hokage."

Gaara took the scroll. He started reading before he looked up again. "Messenger or bird?"

"Messenger."

"Send them in."

_I just thought I'd let you know, Gaara-sama, that I've decided on my heir. Well, heiress, I suppose . . ._

A moment of silence passed before a body lent against his desk. "You look older. The position getting to you?"

He let out a wry chuckle. "It's been a long time."

"How long now?"

"Almost a decade now." He sighed heavily. "I can feel it."

"Old age that bad, huh? Kakashi just sits in the office and spins around on the chair." She rolled her eyes. "For all the bloody missions he's been giving me, you'd think he'd let me just once. But  _nooooo_."

He couldn't help but smile at her, leaning back in his own chair. "So what do I owe you, then, for being such a loyal messenger?"

She paused, thoughtful. "What about some of that iced cream you Suna people have?"

He raised an invisible eyebrow. "You don't have that in Konoha?"

"Nah. Too mild over there for it. What about you treat me to some of that, huh? Running for three days through the desert is charming and all, but I really prefer trees."

He rolled his eyes playfully, a small grin coming to his lips. "Konoha people."

* * *

"He couldn't walk for a week!" She finished, licking melted Tiger Stripes iced cream from her fingers and smearing some on her cheek in the meantime. 

"I would be surprised if he could." Gaara agreed, watching the orange substance slide down her cheek and into the divots of her scar. "I wouldn't be able to."

"Yeah, well, Sasuke's a bastard." She grinned roguishly. "He deserves every ounce of smashed nut that he got."

"I'm not arguing with you." He replied placidly, licking off more of his own cherry dessert. Gingerly, he reached over and swiped away the melting cream on her cheek with his thumb, absently licking it off his own finger. At her silence, he cocked his head. "What is it?"

"Do you want a better taste than that?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She lent over and pressed a kiss to his lips. He licked his own after she pulled back, looking off into the distance bashfully. 

"I like it much better off your lips than your cheek."

Her jaw dropped in shock before she giggled.

"I don't even like cherries. But if I get them off you, I think I just might."

* * *

The next time he seen her was six months later. 

There was a knock on his window. Looking up to the thin pane, he was surprised to see Naruto there. She didn't look as sunny as usual. More stricken than sad. He nodded unlatched the small piece of glass. She shimmied in.

"How did yo get into Suna?"

"Temari." She threw herself onto his desk, covering the report he had been reading. "Kakashi just told me he wants me to be his successor."

"I thought something like that would make you happy."

"It should." She sighed, swivelling her head to look at him. "It really should."

"What's the matter, then?"

"I'm just . . . I'm torn, 'ttebayo. I want to be there and be Hokage and care for the people of my village, but I . . ." She sighed heavily again and looked up to the ceiling.

"But you're . . . ?"

"I've given it a lot of thought. A lot. I really like you, Gaara. I'm twenty-one and the only person I've ever kissed is Sasuke, which wasn't even on purpose. I was going to ask you to date me, but then Kakashi told me to not leave the village and told me about me taking over after him and  _ohgodIdon'tknowwhatI'mdoinghelp._ "

He blinked once. "You want to date me?"

" _Yes_." She blew at her bangs, still shaggy but not particularly long. "But I can't do that if I'm the Hokage, can I? What would that look like to the other nations?"

"It is a paradox." 

"See what I mean? I'm screwed. I don't know which one to choose: my own wants and needs or those of the village. Kami, this would be so much easier if I fell for someone from Konoha."

"You still can."

She tossed a glare his way. "You can just tell me 'no', 'ttebay. You don't have to be a prick about it."

"I never said I didn't want to."

She blinked at him, startled. Abruptly, she sat back up again, a grin lighting her face. "I know! I know what I'll do!"

"Enlighten me."

"I'll get Kakashi-sensei to make me the Suna ambassador! I'll still be serving my village and I can be with you!"

"I didn't think of that."

Her excitement died down and she was suddenly very serious, perched on his desk and staring at him. "Only one more question, then."

"What is that?"

"Do you want me too?"

* * *

"Mom!"

She dropped down and caught the little thing that jumped into her arms. "Hey, Kasai! How are you, baby?"

"Really good!" The redhead giggled, her icy green eyes brightened by her tanned skin. "Kakashi-oji just gave me the invitation to the Chuunin Exams!"

"You just made Genin back home! You don't even have all eight missions in yet!"

A deep chuckle made her look up. Seafoam eyes locked with hers. "She has eight now, considering the type of diplomatic mission this is."

"What did you give it to her as?'

"Escort."

She looked down at her daughter. "Your father's really crafty. Helps that no one in Suna will argue with him but me."

Kasai giggled again. 

"What do you say to a celebration?" He asked, looking to his wife. "You know all the best places to eat here."

"Woo!" She jumped up, cheering. Her daughter laughed along, though she didn't quite get what all the fuss was for. "Ramen, then dango!"

He smiled. "Always the same with you."

"I can't help what I like."

"I'll change Kasai and we'll go."

"Oh! I'll have to tell you at dinner all about the new jutsu I learned, Mom!"

* * *

"I'm thinking of retiring."

She looked over at him in the moonlight, his head resting on her shoulder as he looked at their daughter. 

"Retiring?"

"Giving up the Kazekage position. I think I might give it to my brother, if he wants it."

"What were you planning on doing after that?"

"I'm not sure."

She hummed thoughtfully. "Kakashi asked me again."

"Hmm?"

"To take the position of Hokage from him." She chuckled lowly. "He says he'll die in it if I don't take it from him."

He rumbled with low laughter. "How will he be able to function without his rolley chair?"

"I'm not sure." She giggled, smile softening as she took in the play of the Konoha moon in her daughter's flaming hair. "Do you think she'd like it here?"

He nuzzled into her. "Konoha is more hospitable than Suna, with, perhaps, a more balanced skill set."

"Think she'd like to see all my classmates' children? To meet all the people I talk about when I come home? We're all the way from Suna here for the Exams, so there's no real time for site-seeing or introductions before we have to leave again."

He kissed her bare nape, unshrouded by the lengthy hair he had seen her female friends with. No, her beautiful hair was no river of golden tresses - rather, a vibrant concentration of sunshine. "She is much like you. She would have no trouble living here and making new friends."

She grew quiet, looking down on the long red spikes that their daughter's hair had become. "Do you want to?"

"Move to Konoha?"

"Yeah. You become my ambassador to Suna and I'll be Hokage."

"I think I could do that. It might not be soon, but it will be done."

She relaxed against him, fingers lacing with his. "Thank you, Gaara."

He snorted. "I should be thanking you, Naruto."

"Hey, do you think . . . Would you want to have another baby?"

"Another one?" It sounded like the thought hadn't occurred to him that he could have more than one child, despite being the one with siblings.

"Yeah. Would you want to have another baby?"

"I think I would."

She giggled something fierce and pushed him out of their daughter's room as quietly as she could. 

"No time like the present to get started!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Kasai" means "Fire" in Japanese.


End file.
